spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Krabs Breaks a Leg
Mr. Krabs Breaks multiple legs in a severe accident. Crabs of his kind are known to very suicidal in fear we do not know the reason for the fear. What it is known that Mr. Krabs jumped off a building in broke six legs. They were not able to be saved, so they had to be amputated off. Quotes (SpongeBob walks into Squidward's house at 4 AM) SpongeBob: Squidward, what are you doing? Squidward: Making Krabby Patties. SpongeBob: But we're not on Krusty Krab property! Why the barnacle are you making Krabby Patties? Squidward: Because I lost control of my life!(Squidward then begins to walk away, then stops)SpongeBob! What are you doing in my house at 4AM?(Squidward kicks SpongeBob out of his house as he screams in anger) Transcript (shows Mr. Krabs counting money) Mr. Krabs: Ah, sweet money!(begins to get angry, then returns to normal)Ah, what would happen if I don't pay them? I'll put it with the others.(puts a bill on adesk where there are a bunch of bills. SpongeBob then bursts open the door dancing and runs into Squidward) Squidward: SpongeBob!!!! YOU BARNACLEBRAIN! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?(runs in and sees SpongeBob crying) SpongeBob: Squidward, this is terrible! Mr. Krabs can't walk! Squidward: You hurt the boss? Good job.(shows SpongeBob and Squidward look at Mr. Krabs at a hospital) SpongeBob: How is he, doc? Doctor: He's fine. He just has a broken leg. SpongeBob: Can I see him? Doctor: Duh!(walk into the room with Mr. Krabs with a broken leg) Mr. Krabs: Squidward, they're going to fine me! From now on, you're going to make extra Krabby Patties! Squidward: No way! I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs, but there's no way that I'm going to make extra Krabby Patties!(Squidward walks out of the hospital and runs to the Krusty Krab)He makes a persuavive arguement, but there's no way I'm- French Narrator: One Minute Later... (Shows Squidward in the kitchen with a spatula) Squidward: But this is SpongeBob's job! (shows SpongeBob waking up at 4AM and looking out the window at Squidward's house. SpongeBob walks into Squidward's house at 4AM) SpongeBob: Squidward, what are you doing? Squidward: Making Krabby Patties. SpongeBob: But we're not on Krusty Krab property! Why the barnacle are you making Krabby Patties? Squidward: Because I lost control of my life!(Squidward begins walking away, then stops)SpongeBob! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE AT 4AM?(kicks SpongeBob through the window. Shows Squidward trying to sleep at a register when a phone rings.) SpongeBob: It's for you. (gives Squidward the phone) Doctor: Uh, it turns out that I mixed the X-rays up and it's not Mr. Krabs that has a broken leg, it's-no, what's just leave at that.(Squidward then begins to have tears of joy) SpongeBob: Squidward, why are you crying? Squidward: I'm just so happy! THE END Trivia *The scene where Squidward is making a Krabby Patty at 4 AM became famous on YouTube. *This is the second time we see Squidward literally kick SpongeBob through his window. The first was one the SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2011 Category:Stephen Burg